A Technomage and a Telepath-Chapter 4
by JeanDream
Summary: Galen gains the assistance of a telepath for a quest on the edge of known space. . .(set 10 years before Crusade)


Here's Chapter 4!I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!Chapter 5 should be coming along soon.

Of course, Crusade, Galen, technomages, etc., were created by JMS.All others are my creation, including the plot of this story.If anything is not technically correct, please bear with me.I don't know everything about technomages, telepaths, their ships, space, etc.

# A Technomage and A Telepath

By JeanDream

Chapter 4 – Acquaintance

Though Cara slept, communication with the _Living Ship _did not cease.If anything, the ship was easier to understand when the telepath was in a state of unconsciousness.

While she was sleeping, the ship was able to explain its past and its predicament.The _Living Ship _was originally a member of a numerous species indigenous to an obscure world in uncharted space.They called themselves _Kethira, _which in their spoken language means "freed ones."At a young age, _Kethirans _bonded with riders of the telepathic humanoid species called _Lithnans,_ who were also indigenous to that world.Together, the _Kethiran_ ship and the _Lithnan _rider explored space and matured telepathically and physically.A deep symbiotic relationship formed and the almost inevitable subsequent separation was difficult for both to bear.Usually, when the _Kethiran_ reached the age of physical maturity, he or she broke the bond with the _Lithnan_ and embarked upon a quest to find a mate. __The _Lithnan_ would then return to the homeworld to rejoin a family or start a family of their own.

After finding a mate, the Living Ships then returned to the homeworld to give birth and thus enabled their offspring to find their own riders.The process started all over again.

The Kethirans and the Lithnans thrived for many millennia, but about 1000 years prior, a great war had wiped out nearly all of them.Their homeworld had been destroyed, and the few who survived, scattered themselves throughout the galaxy.__

__The Kethiran who communicated with Cara was a female named Retha.She had been rider-less since the great war that killed her kind and also her Lithnan rider.During that time, she gradually diminished, unable to mature both telepathically and physically.She was dying, slowly but surely.Now, she only had a few years left.

During only a few hours of sleep, Cara was able to understand all of this in indescribable detail.When she awoke, the line of communication between them had been strengthened and refined.No longer was there a sense of pain or disorientation associated with the telepathic touch of the Living Ship.Retha's voice was a comfortable, friendly presence in Cara's mind.

When Cara entered the bridge, Galen immediately noticed the change in her.The telepath looked refreshed and at peace.He watched her intently as she walked to the viewscreen and looked out at the Living Ship.

She studied the image of the Kethiran for a while quietly, at the same time having a telepathic dialogue with her.Finally, Cara spoke to Galen."Her name is Retha.She would like to meet you."After saying this, the telepath turned to look at Galen."There is a planet not far from here called Trentis 3.She says that it is a beautiful planet with an atmosphere conducive to oxygen breathers.We can study her physically there."

"We'll go immediately," Galen said.He closed his eyes for an instant and his ship gently changed direction and gained velocity.The _Living Ship_, Retha, matched their course and velocity.

Cara sat down upon the second seat and strapped in."She spoke to me as I slept," she explained to the technomage."She told me everything." Then Cara proceeded to disclose to Galen what Retha had spoken to her.

Galen listened with interest.When Cara stopped speaking, he said, "She-the ship is really quite incredible." He paused for a few moments. "I'm glad you came with me."

The telepath looked at him with a little surprise on her face.Galen was almost never that candid, about feelings anyway.Her face turned a little pink as she added softly, "me too."

Trentis 3 was indeed a beautiful planet.It was a watery world, with only a few densely green continents.Galen landed his ship in a large grassy meadow surrounded on all sides by lush, coniferous forest.The Kethiran followed, landing only 50 ft or so away.

As Cara followed Galen out of his ship, she noticed the comfortable temperature and pine scented crisp air.It had been some time since she had been planet-side on a hospitable planet.Cara couldn't help but smile as she heard the twittering song of avians flying overhead. 

Before approaching Retha, the telepath and technomage stopped to examine her for a moment.She was oblong shaped and covered with green scales.Small fins arced gracefully from her sides and back.The _Living Ship_ had no visible eyes, but Cara knew that the Kethiran had a 360° view of her surroundings.While they were standing there, watching her, Retha spoke to Cara telepathically.

"_The quiet one, he will have to come inside to speak to me_," she told Cara."_I have vocal cords in the rider's section_."

"_How?_" Cara sent back.

"_Just step through,"_ came the unspoken reply.

"Follow me," the telepath said aloud and walked up to the side of the ship.She put her hand on the ship's "skin" and felt it give slightly.Cara applied a little more pressure and her hand disappeared between the scales.Peripherally, she was aware of Galen watching with unveiled amazement.Finally, taking a deep breath, the telepath stepped through the skin and scales and into Retha's interior. 

What she saw there was so extraordinary; it took Cara a few moments to remember even to breathe.A moment later, Galen stepped in beside her and they both stood transfixed by the sight.A walkway ran down the middle and was surrounded by organ-like devices that emitted a low hum.Everything seemed coated with a shiny mother of pearl-like substance.

Galen followed Cara onto the walkway and up to the front of the ship.They reached a small room that housed an elaborate chair with several umbilicals hanging over it.The ship's skin in front of the chair was opaque, and they could see through it to the grassy meadow outside.Other than the chair, there was nothing else in the room.

"Welcome," a deep disembodied voice surrounded them."I am Retha, vagabond and wanderer of space.I speak now in the native tongue of Cara McDowell."

Cara smiled wryly at the serious tone of the ship.She knew, mentally, that Retha's personality was far from somber and mysterious.The ship seemed to be playing a little game with the technomage.

"My name is Galen," the technomage introduced himself."I am a technomage.My people have been searching for you for a very long time."

"Is that so?" the deep voice intoned."Whatever for?"

Galen looked surprised."Why, to learn about you.We strive to know all that can be known."

Retha made a sound that resembled a snort."Know all that can be known?My dear Galen, you could not begin to imagine the things I have seen, the places I have been.I have not even begun to skim the surface of complete knowledge."

For the first time Cara had ever experienced, Galen seemed shocked speechless.She smiled inwardly and sent to the Kethiran telepathically, "_Maybe you should go easy on him, Retha.He's not used to . . .rebuttal_."

_"But he's so fun to tease,"_ Retha replied."_I like him.He's cute."_

Cara laughed out loud.

Galen looked at her sharply.

"I'm sorry," she said ruefully.The grin remained on her face."Inside joke."

Galen did not look amused.

"She likes you," Cara added, hoping to placate the technomage."She's giving you a hard time because she likes you."

"Yes, technomage," Retha intoned, "I do like you.I am very curious about you, and your kind.I've briefly encountered others like you before. Perhaps we can learn from each other."

Galen fixed Cara with a suspicious book and replied to the ship, "Yes, I would like that."

"For now, though," Retha said somewhat tiredly, "I must rest.I am not well.You will come again when the sun rises tomorrow?"

"Yes," Galen answered simply."Rest well."He turned on his heel and departed the rider's lounge.

Cara tarried a moment."_I think he's still peeved at you."_

_"I know,"_ the ship sent back."_It is good for him to be kept off balance every now and then."_

__The telepath grinned physically and mentally."_I'll be back tomorrow, friend."_

_"Until then, dear Cara."_

__

When Cara joined Galen outside, he took her arm and guided her toward the edge of the meadow.They stood underneath tall, needled trees when Galen turned to face her.

"I don't appreciate being mocked," he said quietly, though anger brimmed beneath his calm surface.

"We weren't mocking you," Cara protested.She was surprised by his anger.

"I don't possess your telepathic abilities, but that doesn't mean that I should be excluded."Galen's eyes slightly narrowed."You were having a conversation with Retha while we were inside."

"Yes, I was," Cara said calmly, "but it was not a long one.If you lifted your telepathic block, I could allow you to listen to her through my mind."

Galen frowned."I cannot do that."He studied the honest expression on the telepath's face and regretted his words to her. "Forgive me, Cara," he uttered in an apologetic tone."I have behaved poorly." On a whim, he reached out and took her hand.

She looked down at their clasped hands and felt an all too familiar flutter in her stomach."Of course I forgive you, Galen," Cara said softly.She looked up at his face.He was looking toward the ship."You'll know her soon," the telepath added.

Galen said nothing, but a content expression rested on his face.

They stood there together watching the ship until sundown.

And Galen did not let go of Cara's hand.


End file.
